


Time

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane and Dia have grown close in their time at college, often spending the evenings after classes together. When Dia's leg cramps up, Yohane helps relieve the pain via massage and it starts a chain of events that lead both of them to reconsider just how close they are.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Time

Being in the same university and same dorm building, Yohane and Dia often liked to spend time on the weekend working on their projects in the company of each other. 

They were in different years, studying under different majors. Yohane chose to follow her passions and go with mythology and history. It suited her well. Dia was studying business, never straying from her family's influence. Sure, she had interests elsewhere but it wasn’t all bad. She was content to give it her all and succeed.

Most people seemed surprised Yohane got into the same place as Dia two years later. A grand and prestigious university in Tokyo where the entrance exams were hard. However, ‘a Kurosawa never fails’ and those who didn’t think Yohane had the talent had clearly never met her. Another unsurprising thing was her enrolling under the name Yohane. Choosing it as what she wanted to be known for, Yohane stuck by it and long gone were the days she used to yell in frustration at people calling her anything else.

The two of them had grown sort of close in their time at college. Seeing one another often in their down time. Dia was always fond of Yohane, as she was with all the Aqours members, however, they weren’t that good friends back then sadly. Dia knew it was because she was too awkward and stiff to get close to others, but Yohane being the only person she knew in this new world of university had created an inseparable bond between them.

Now she sat on the couch in Yohane’s dorm room, laptop out. An essay about analyzing business challenges was being written and reworked, so was her patience. Yohane lounged next to her, reading over thick textbooks with millions of little page markers before she took short breaks then tried again. 

It was all going well until Dia’s leg cramped up. 

Pain shot through her calf and she cried out. Yohane, alarmed, immediately looked to see what was wrong as Dia tried to find a position for her leg that wasn’t agonizing. It wasn’t working. Tears started to form as she winced. Why the fuck was this happening now?

“What’s wrong?”

Dia’s pained whined followed weakly. “Cramp…” She rubbed at her leg, trying to make it better but it just hurt more.

Yohane jumped up, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. There was a wave of pain as Yohane straightened out her leg, gently pushing her foot back to stretch the muscle then began massaging at her calf. Each movement of her hand caused more agony. Dia closed her eyes tightly as her head started to spin. It hurt. “Yohane…” she whimpered out, trying to keep herself together as her muscles screamed and burned. 

“Dia. You’re okay. It’ll be better soon.” Her hands massaged the muscle firmly which caused Dia to whimper again in response to the pain. Yohane’s tone was filled with guilt. “I’ll make it better, just hold on.” 

After another minute things started to subside. The pain started to ebb and Dia caught her breath, slowly relaxing until finally it was gone. She sighed in relief, steadying herself. 

Yohane had a remark planned. “Kanan would tell you to stretch more and sort your electrolytes out.”

Dia chuckled, looking down at Yohane. “You’re right. I suppose she would scold me for not taking better care…” 

Things paused for a moment. Neither of them said a word. Yohane slowly moved her hands down to Dia’s foot and through the fabric of her sock, started carefully pressing her thumbs into her sole in upwards circle motions. Dia raised an eyebrow. A few seconds went by and she was starting to feel like she was in heaven. She came to her senses and asked. 

“Yohane… what are you doing?”

“You’re all tense… L-let me do this for you?”

Dia wanted to grumble, to pull her foot away and say no but the way Yohane eased out the tension and stress with the movement of her hands was too satisfying. Turning her head and glancing at the wall instead, Dia mumbled a reply. “Fine. If you wish…”

“I don’t mind occasionally spoiling one of my little demons… as long as it’s someone like you, anyway.” 

The special treatment was much nicer than expected. Yohane pressed down more firmly, applying pressure in all the right places. Dia closed her eyes. This was not what she was expecting but it felt good. A few minutes went by before Yohane moved to massage the other. Oh. She really was being spoiled… 

Yohane started working her way up Dia, rubbing up and down Dia’s leg before gently pressing her palms into her calf. The contact of hands on her skin gently touching her leg made Dia blush a little. The movements became more intense as Yohane worked out a knot. Dia winced but when it finally loosened up she just softly hummed, unable to hold back her delight.

“Enjoying yourself?” Yohane asked, her hands slowing down in momentum as her concentration broke. 

The soft and gentle strokes while she was distracted and teasing felt so tender. Dia could hardly believe how much she was enjoying this. Blushing even more, Dia glanced down at Yohane before realizing that just made everything more embarrassing. It took a few moments for her to reply honestly. “Yes.”

With that, Yohane carried on her massage, slowly moving up her leg. When she got to Dia’s knee she paused for a moment, unsure before carefully and gently rubbing the sides in circular motions.

“Have you done this before?” Dia asked, curiously.

“You know how Kanan like… forced me to be healthy? She did this to Zuramaru once because we both sucked at getting in shape. I’m trying to remember but I have no idea what I'm actually doing...” As she spoke she brought her hands up to Dia’s thigh. “Can I?”

“S-sure…” The blush returned.

Yohane stroked her hands up the front of Dia’s thigh gently, going under her skirt before bringing them back down again. She looked just as embarrassed but kept repeating the motion, a little firmer each time. When she got into the flow it became less weird and started to feel nice as she massaged the muscle. Yohane did the same with her other thigh, just as careful and attentive.

“You know, I’m debating just laying down a towel on my bed, getting some oil and giving you a back massage too…” Yohane trailed off before teasing. “You feel like you  _ really  _ need it.”

“Since when did you become a health expert?” Dia retorted, dreaming of the idea Yohane suggested but knowing she couldn’t accept. 

“Since Kanan forced me to be healthy.” Yohane chuckled, standing up and waiting a moment. “Would you let me?”

“You can't be serious?” Blush started rising to Dia’s cheeks once again. This was already too much and what about her essay? Writing about the challenges a business may face sounded agonizing compared to what was happening right now. Yohane waited, genuinely serious and offering so much kindness. 

Hesitantly, Dia accepted.

Shortly after, she was led to Yohane’s bed and told to lie down on a black towel that rested on dark purple sheets. Yohane said something about needing her to strip and before Dia realized it was a joke she had already pulled her top off. 

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Yohane glanced away. “W-what are you…? Oh. Yeah. Okay, I guess that makes it easier… C-carry on.”

Dia unclasped her bra before lying down on her stomach. Okay, maybe exposing herself like that wasn’t a good idea. Now her face was starting to heat up and they were both flustered. Being pragmatic as always, Dia pushed things along anyway. “Okay, what now?”

“Uhhh.” Yohane stalled for a moment before placing her hands on Dia’s neck. She guided them along, spreading oil that smells faintly of almonds across her skin. Yohane’s delicate touch was insanely good. Dia relaxed and let herself enjoy it.

Yohane started slowly pressing her thumbs into the muscles of Dia’s neck. Each movement was gentle, working to relieve tension. Dia almost melted. Seeming content, Yohane worked her way to Dia’s shoulders where she squeezed at them and pushed the heel of her hand in. After a while she glided her hands down Dia’s back, spreading more almond smelling oil over her and each time slowly inching lower. Dia swore Yohane was going to end up touching her in an inappropriate place at this rate. 

Luckily enough, Yohane did no such thing as she began massaging the muscles with her thumbs and the heel of her hand. The kneading motions were a little uncomfortable but Dia soon loosened up. Each second, Yohane continued to push deeply into the tissue of Dia’s back, unwinding out all sorts of tensions that had been caused by such a stressful life.

Letting out a long hum, Dia enjoyed the relaxing and caring intimacy between them.

Eventually time passed and Yohane finished her massage. She lifted her hands, ending the touch that had caused Dia to melt all too quickly. Dia wanted to whine and beg Yohane to continue but held her tongue. She had already been spoiled, asking for more would be terrible. Still, she ached for it... Well maybe not ached because that massage probably got rid of a million different knots and so cramps would never be a problem again.

“You feel any better?” Yohane asked.

Dia hummed in agreement, not wanting to move just yet. “It was…” She couldn’t find a word long enough or impressive enough to describe the bliss she felt. Instead she settled on something simple, hoping the warmth in her tone would carry across just how much she loved the massage. “Nice…  _ Really _ nice.”

“One of the Fallen Angel’s many talents.” She could hear the wink in Yohane’s voice. “That'll leave you with a desperate desire to descend into the depths of hell with her.” 

“No kidding,” Dia replied, finding her words charming, “I'd gladly descend with you to feel that again.”

Things stilled for a moment before Yohane stepped away and mumbled. “I’ll leave you to get dressed…” With that she promptly exited the room.

Dia looked for her clothes, wondering about the oil that had left her feeling rejuvenated and smelling just faintly of almonds. To her luck it had already sunk into her skin so she could get dressed. 

She rejoined Yohane, while thinking about how it was almost insane how much better she felt after that massage. Her muscles were so relaxed, a tension she had been carrying for a good while, now gone. She glanced at Yohane who was sitting down on the couch with her textbook. “I could do the same for you now if you like? Or tomorrow?”

Yohane seemed to instantly shy away. “N-no, it’s fine.” Her nervousness flicked as a grin crossed her face. “Consider it a Fallen Angel’s blessing as you are quite the worthy servant.”

“Yohane. It was so nice, you’d enjoy it.”

That caused her to falter a little. “Look, Dia, I…” She trailed off, turning her head away.

“Talk to me?” Dia sat down next to her, smiling sympathetically and trying to show how much she cared. It was the least she could do to return the kindness. “Please?”

“Fine.” Bitterness filled the air. “If you’re that nice to me and touch me that much I'll cry… okay?”

Dia stalled for a moment, her heart starting to ache. That was one pain no massage could get rid of. “Then how about just a little bit?” Dia suggested, not wanting to leave her like this, “and if it’s too much I’ll stop.”

Yohane mulled it over for a moment before sighing. “Another time… maybe.”

* * *

After a long day of classes, there was nothing Dia looked forward to more than spending the evening unwinding with Yohane. She had finished one of her projects and could take a moment to actually relax.  


Arriving at Yohane’s dorm room and taking her red pea coat off, Dia was surprised to see how tired the person greeting her was. The bags under Yohane’s eyes spelled out the late nights she’d spent meeting deadline after deadline.

Sitting down together, they settled a little. Yohane was playing some game on her phone. She still looked pretty down and Dia wanted to do something for her and cheer her up a little.

“Yohane.”

She paused something on her phone, turning to look at Dia. “Yeah?”

“Let me give you a massage?” Dia suggested, already shuffling closer.

Yohane backed up, unsure and awkward. She glanced away, staring at the wall as she scratched her cheek. “I don’t know…” 

“I promise you I’ll stop if you want me to and I won’t do anything weird.” She took Yohane’s hand in hers. This would be good, Dia knew it. Then guilt panged at her for how pushy she was being so she quickly fixed that. “It’s okay if you don’t...” 

“M-maybe just my shoulders…” Yohane conceded, glancing briefly at Dia. A second dragged out. “Uhhh… I’ll move so you can...”

“Want to sit on my lap?” Blush started to rise to both of their cheeks. Dia silently chastised herself for saying something so weird. Why was she being so awkward about this? “That was a joke.”

“R-right…” Yohane paused for a moment seeming even more unsure.

“Just turn your back to me, Yohane.” There was a nod before Yohane pulled her legs up onto the couch and shifted so she was sitting facing the wall. Dia smiled. “You’ll enjoy this, I promise.”

“I told you I was sexually assaulted right…?” Yohane mumbled far too casually and out the blue for the gravity of her words.

“No…” Dia hesitated, wondering what the fuck to do now. She was unbelievably angry but mostly just upset for Yohane. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t a big deal.” 

“That’s-” Dia cut herself off, not even sure where to start. Yohane’s shaky breaths showed it was a big deal, no matter how much she tried to downplay it. 

Yohane shook her head. “Dia, I’m okay. Just… Please be gentle.”

“Are you sure?” 

A faint hum of agreement filled the air. Dia slowly reached forwards, softly placing her hands on Yohane’s shoulders. They instantly tensed up in her fear. Dia panicked, wondering what to do and coming to the conclusion that, whatever the answer: it was not this.

Eventually, Yohane started to relax a little. Dia very gently rubbed her thumb in circles over the muscles in her shoulder, applying only the faintest amount of pressure. She kept moving her hands, slowly working her way around and pressing just that tiny bit more. 

The whole time, Yohane was silent, like a corpse. It scared the shit out of Dia as she worried about her every move. Was this too much? It probably was so maybe it was best to just leave it at that.

“Yohane…?” A distant hum was all that resounded. Dia gently moved her hands away. That was enough. “I’m done… Unless you want more?”

Yohane shook her head. “Thank you…”

“Anytime you need me Yohane, I’m here okay?”

Shuffling around to once again sit on the couch normally, Yohane managed a slight smile. A second later she was looking down at her phone, not saying a word. Dia got her laptop out and began to browse. Nothing in particular, just mindless busy work. She cast a few glances back at Yohane who just seemed nonchalant and bored as ever. Sometimes she’d call out to Dia to show her something then the two would fall back into their own rhythm. Still, it was nice.

Night fell and it soon grew late. Dia knew she’d have to get back soon and although the walk there would be short it was good not to let things drag. Part of her wanted to linger. Desperate to comfort Yohane in this strange emotional limbo but if she didn’t want to talk about things, pushing it would just be cruel. 

Dia closed her laptop, packing it away before standing up and stretching. She made sure to stretch more often now and actually it helped a little. “It’s getting late.” Dia sighed, walking to where her coat was hung. Putting it on, she looked to see Yohane had gotten up and followed her to the door.

“Dia…” Yohane looked to the floor shuffling awkwardly. “Can I ask you to stay?”

Smiling, Dia shrugged off her coat. “Sure.” One more night of sleeping on a couch didn’t sound too bad. It wasn’t like this was the first time she’d crashed here. If it helped Yohane she didn’t mind at all. “Are you tired?”

Yohane nodded. “You?”

“A little,” Dia answered. She wasn’t really but Yohane getting rest was important and Dia could just get her laptop out again and stay up a bit longer.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth…” Yohane mumbled sleepily, heading to the bathroom. Just before she closed the door she looked back to Dia. “I’ll get you a toothbrush out…” With that she disappeared.

While she was gone, Dia started rearranging the many cushions on the couch in an attempt to make it comfortable. After a little while she settled and lay down, scrolling on her phone as she waited.

Yohane returned, hair down and now in dark blue pajamas. She looked at the disturbance to the usual layout of the couch and stalled. “Oh… You’re sleeping there?”

Dia sat up. “Yeah?”

“Oh…” Yohane looked a little disappointed before she forced a grin. “Can I get you a blanket or something?”

“Darling, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I wanted you to stay with me…” There was that nervousness again. Yohane didn’t meet her eye as she stared into the floor.

This was going to be a weird night. 

“I’ll stay.” 

Yohane’s lips curled up into a big smile before she yawned once again. She really needed sleep. Still hanging on, Yohane looked to Dia. “You can borrow some of my pajamas if you want…”

Dia raised an eyebrow. A very weird night indeed. Still, sleeping in something more comfortable than the clothes she was currently wearing was too appealing to pass up. Following Yohane, Dia was given a soft purple pajama hoodie which was adorned with cute little horns, wings and a tail. It came with matching purple shorts and looked simply adorable. The thought of wearing it made Dia blush a little bit.

She headed to the bathroom, getting changed and brushing her teeth before returning to Yohane who was holding a blue ghost plushie close. 

They got into bed silently, things were fine until Yohane spoke in a faint voice. “Dia…?”

Dia turned to face her as silence enveloped them. With their gazes locked, it slowly began to grow too intense. Breaking the peace, she spoke. “Yeah?”

“Would you hate me if…”

“I could never hate you.”

Yohane looked unsure, wanting to believe her words but not able to. Eventually she seemed to grow a little more determined. “Dia, I love you.”

Mind stalling, Dia was most confused about the fact she was surprised and wondered why she didn’t notice the hints earlier. A million different moments that could be called signs flashed through her mind. The massage was a big one. Sighing, Dia realized she was oblivious as ever when it came to romance.

Her reaction to her own foolishness sent a mixed signal to Yohane who just tensed up, terrified of being rejected and treated with disdain.

“Wait.” Dia softened her tone. “Yohane, I don’t mind.” Yohane’s lip was trembling as she just barely kept herself together. Today was an emotional ride for the both of them. Dia kept that in mind and tried to tread carefully. “Yohane, I care about you so much.” 

How did she even feel about Yohane? She liked to be close to her and spend time with her. They had shared a lot and when Yohane did things to spoil her and touch her it made Dia’s heart beat like crazy but she always wanted more. 

Oh… 

Were her feelings the same after all? Well that was going to make her marriage plans for the future difficult but right now Dia was currently thinking fuck that future. One with Yohane didn’t sound too bad.

“I…” Face heating up, Dia forced herself to tackle this head on. “I think I might like you too.”

“Really?” Yohane’s eyes were wide. Had she been expecting complete rejection or worse?

“Mmm-hmm” Dia nodded. “Give me a little more time to get used to the idea but I’d love to be your g-girlfriend… If you’d have me?” 

Yohane pulled her closer into a tight hug. She buried her head into Dia’s shoulder, her voice muffled. “I’ll take care of you so… take care of me?”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asallia put a little massage in her YohaDia [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632312) and I got a inspired and wanted to try it! I got her okay and then I ended up with well whatever this is,,, Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading my little college au!


End file.
